Midnight Pleasures
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne can't sleep at night. Maureen wakes up. Eh, just ready. MoJo. [Sucky summary and title]


[[It's almost 5:30. I got this fic written and the only thing I had trouble with was the stupid title. I hope you enjoy the fic though. 

The digital clock numbers changed, showing two AM, Joanne was wide-awake. She was staring at the ceiling listening to her wife's even breathing, signaling the diva was fast asleep and there were no signs of waking her up. She could hear the sounds of the City outside, still lively. It was known as the city that never slept for a reason.

With a small sigh, Joanne crawled out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going over to flop down on the couch, setting the glass down before pulling her legs in close to her chest, draping the blanket around her. The dark and silent room was almost comforting but eventually the need for something to hold her attention became necessary.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the television, keeping the volume low, flipping for something to watch instead of some boring infomercial, those honestly not interesting her at all. She heard a noise down the hall and guessed it wasn't long before Maureen was in here. Her guess confirmed when the brunette walked in, the fact that she had been asleep showcasing in the way she walked, wiped at her eyes, not to mention her hair. To her, it was beautiful.

"Pookie, what are you doing?" A sleepy Maureen spoke up, seeing her lawyer wife on the couch, "It's two in the morning; you have work in only a few hours." She pointed out, positioning herself in between the Joanne's legs under the blanket.

"Couldn't sleep." She told her, wrapping her arms around her lover's body, her head finding refuge on Maureen's shoulder, taking in her familiar scent, it enough to relax her but not make her fall asleep.

"Why? Something on your mind?" She questioned, turning her head to look back at Joanne, who shook her head and shrugged at the same time. A small chuckle slipping from her lips, "You're cute when you can't sleep." She said, turning around more to face her, tilting her wife's face up towards her.

"I am not." Joanne mumbled, pulling her wife closer to her, watching as she grabbed the remote control and turned the television off. Now it was almost completely dark, nothing but the light outside was shinning through the window.

"Oh yes, you are. Don't argue with me either." She whispered kissing Joanne on the lips, suddenly feeling awake then again, any type of sexual energy could awaken her up.

Joanne broke the kiss long enough to utter it was too early before kissing her again, letting her tongue slip into her lover's mouth, letting their tongues dual for some sense of domination.

When both broke, that seemed the moment to undress one another. First came the shirts, discarding them to the floor before Maureen stood up, slipping out of the bottom half of her clothing with Joanne's help. In turn, she helped Joanne out of her clothing before placing herself back in between Joanne's legs, wrapping her lover's legs around her waist, pulling her in close before crashing their lips together. She allowed herself to get lost in this moment.

Joanne melted into the kiss, moving her hands over Maureen's body, all thoughts but her wife gone from her mind. She slipped two fingers deep into her womanhood, curling them just as the kiss broke, the soft sound of Maureen whimpering entering her hearing. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, feeling a sudden intrusion between her legs.

Thrusting her fingers in as deep as she could, Maureen strived to give her wife all the pleasure she possibly could while her teach moved over her soft skin, feeling Joanne's lips on her own skin.

Paces were matched as both pulsated into one another. The only sound now heard in the apartment was the moans and whimpers, the labored breathing. The dim light reflected off their sweat-covered figures as releases were brought out, Maureen collapsing against Joanne with a tremble, Joanne only to fall back against the arm of the couch as she hit her release, withering underneath her lover.

"Tired now?" Was all Maureen asked, her voice clouding over with sleep now, licking at her dried lips before sucking her fingers clean, watching as Joanne did the same, the small gesture making her hot, again. She placed a kiss on her lover's luscious lips, letting her arms wrap around her wife's frame, snuggling close to her.

"Yes." She replied pulling the blanket around them, her arms wrapping around Maureen, letting her eyes close, feeling herself being pulled into dreamland with her wife resting on top of her, content now.

Maureen was the first awake, only because the phone was ringing. She groaned, sitting up, seeing Joanne still asleep underneath her. She placed a kiss on her cheek, getting up, going over to answer the phone. "Hello?" She asked looking down at her body, seeing that she was wearing nothing, a smirk crossing her lips remembering why she was nude.

"Maureen, is Joanne there?" Questioned Mr. Jefferson, sounding a bit worried since it was never like his daughter to show up late for work, at least not without calling in.

Her eyes shifted over to the couch then to the clock seeing that it was nine in the morning, Joanne was late for work. "Uh, yeah she is but she's not feeling to great." She lied, "Is it okay if she takes the day off?" She questioned him, hearing silence.

"Sure. Just make sure she's in tomorrow. Tell her to feel better and that I'll have her appointments rescheduled." Mr. Jefferson replied hearing him disconnect. She hung up the phone and bounced over to the couch, crawling back under the blanket only to kiss her wife's neck. "Pookie." She whispered, nipping at her ear.

"Hm?" Joanne grunted, stirring, slowly opening her eyes, "What time is it?" She mumbled, stretching, letting her eyes settle on the clock. Her brown orbs widen, "I'm late for work!" She stated, "Maureen, get off of me, I'm late." She said, biting her lip when Maureen didn't move and only lay on top of her giggling.

"You have the day off. You're dad called. I told him you were sick so you get to play hooky with me. Yay!" Maureen announced in an excited tone, grinning from ear to ear, silently hoping Joanne wasn't going to flip out on her.

"But—I have work to do." Joanne told her, trying to justify that she had a reason to get up and go to work today but all she really had to do was do paperwork and meet with one client..

"You're dad said he would reschedule everything and to feel better." She said kissing her on the lips, "Just relax, and let's get more some sleep, way to early." She added, smirking, laying her head down.

Joanne only nodded, sighing, "Alright but let's go to the bedroom, this couch is uncomfortable." She murmured.

She nodded, getting up, tugging her wife up before heading into the bedroom crawling into bed with her. It wasn't long before Joanne was asleep in her arms again, this time, leaving her the one to be wide-awake but she figured she could at least wait an hour before waking her sleeping wife up, thinking about their midnight pleasure.

-Fin.


End file.
